Wyatt Trouble
by otkcp
Summary: Wyatt's been causing trouble, suddenly spanking doesn't seem so barbaric to Piper anymore. Spanking of a Minor. R&R.


Summary: Wyatt's been causing trouble, suddenly spanking doesn't seem so barbaric to Piper anymore.

Warnings: Contains spanking of a minor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Wyatt Trouble**

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL" Piper yelled through the manor after her eldest child. She loved the boy very much, but lately he'd been acting up, picking on his little brother, orbing in and out whenever he felt like it, taking things and hiding them, most recently the family's Book of Shadows, this is what had his Charmed Mother yelling for him.

The cheeky blond haired five year old looked up at his Mom, head cocked to the side "Yes Mommy?" he asked, as if he didn't already know what he'd done to wind his Mother up.

"Where's the book Wyatt? You know you can't just take it" she demanded, her son just shrugged at her and replied "It's in the attic Mommy" his voice held a very definite Duh tone.

Piper let out an annoyed sigh, pointing to a corner she said "Time-out, over there 10 minutes" she turned to leave the room, hearing her baby daughter Melinda's cries through the baby monitor "and Wyatt, no magick in time-out" she said before heading upstairs.

Wyatt squirmed in his time-out corner, the active five year old hated time-out; he hated having to stand in one place, doing nothing for so long, Wyatt looked around, not seeing anyone he decided to orb off, he was going to have some fun, Time-out was boring and it was for babies anyway, like Chris.

The swirling blue lights surrounded him and he was gone.

Piper came back downstairs, her soon to be 1 year old daughter in her arms, the baby girl was smiling at her Mommy and making kissing sounds, and Piper smiled at her only daughter and planted a big kiss on her head.

"WyWy" the little one demanded of her Mommy, little Melinda Prudence Halliwell loved her big brothers, especially her WyWy. Piper cooed to her Daughter "Wyatt's in time-out Mindy-Moo, you can see him soon" she pointed to the corner she had left her son in, only to look up and see he wasn't there.

Dammit, she muttered under her breath so her baby girl couldn't hear. Where is he now? She wonders to herself. Her little boy's behaviour was starting to really great on her nerves and Time-out didn't seem to be doing a thing anymore, he was acting out more and more every day.

Popping Mindy into her pack-n-play Piper called to her son, but receiving no answer, she went to grab the scrying supplies, which happed to be downstairs today, thanks to a certain 'twice blessed' naughty little boy.

The mother began to scry for her son, she had been trying for only a couple of minutes when her sister Paige appeared in front of her, her pregnant belly protruding in front of her (she was 7 months pregnant with twins after all) and in her had, clasped firmly was the little hand of a grumpy looking Wyatt.

"Look what I found" the younger sister spoke "Wyatt, where did you go?" she asked "you were in Time-out young man".

"I found him playing in the Underworld" Paige spoke again, Pipers mouth dropped, her little boy, her five year old had been alone in the demon plagued Underworld, the thought made her sick with worry, that worry turned into anger.

"The Underworld? Wyatt Matthew, you don't go to the Underworld without an adult, ever!" Piper scolded pointing to the stairs she demanded "go to your room right now mister!" she was pissed and Wyatt could sense it "March it!" she snapped and the little boy ran quickly up the stairs.

Piper turned to Paige, "Could you please take Mindy to 'Magic School'?" she asked "Sure thing Sis" Paige replied, picking her tiny niece up, she orbed out, leaving Piper to her thoughts. Piper was trying to figure out how to deal with her son. Future Wyatt's word echoed in her head _"you always did say spanking was barbaric"._

Spanking didn't seem like such a bad idea now, Gram's had spanked Prue, Phoebe and herself while growing up and, really it had been effective, maybe that's what Wyatt needed to calm his wild behaviour, it had worked on Phoebe.

Resigned to the fact that spanking her eldest child was something she was going to have to do, Piper headed upstairs to her sons' room, she opened the door, Wyatt was lying on his bed, and he jumped slightly when Piper entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mommy" the little boy said, giving his Mother big, wide puppy dog eyes but she remained strong, her son had put himself in great danger today and that wasn't something she was going to let him get away with and she told him as much.

Wyatt didn't think he was going to get a Time-out this time, or even just lose his TV or dessert privileges, no his Mommy seemed really upset with him.

"Wyatt, what you did today, wasn't just naughty, it was very dangerous" she scolded, Wyatt wanted to argue, but decided against it. "When you do things that are naughty or dangerous its Mommy's and Daddy's job to teach you how to change the behaviour and how we do that is with punishments" she spoke firmly looking her son in the eyes.

"Today, going to the Underworld, you did something very dangerous and Time-out isn't going to cut, so Mommy's going to give you a spanking, to help you remember to follow the rules".

Wyatt's eyes widened, he'd never been spanked before, but he knew what it was, he'd seen it in a cartoon, and it looked like it hurt, they always cried afterwards.

Piper sat down on the chair between Chris and Wyatt's beds pulling her son forward so he was standing between her legs. She unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down but leaving his underwear in place, Piper put Wyatt over her knee, brought her hand back and landed a firm swat.

**Smack, Smack, Smack, **the swats hurt and after the second Wyatt started to cry, but Piper kept going **Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, **Wyatt's hand flew back to cover his sore bum, Piper pushed it out of the way.

"Sorreeee Mommeeee" Wyatt sobbed "Please, no more it huuuurrrtts" Piper gritted her teeth "almost done baby, almost done" her hand went back again **Smack, Smack, Smack. **With that final swat Piper pulled her sobbing son into her arms, rocking and shushing him.

"I'm sorry Mommy, sorry" the little guy sobbed "I know baby boy, I know" she rubbed his back "I love you Mommy" he cuddled into her "I love you too baby" she replied._I love you too._

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, Please reviews ...**_


End file.
